The Beast and Its Mistress
by Yumemi Sekai
Summary: The old managers of the soccer club are all aiming to go to Raimon High, the results have been announced. However, Fuyuka was admitted into Teikoku High instead! She was befriended by Genda and Sakuma, but even though her heart beats for Fudou, he seems to be very mean to her... TOO mean... Rated T because... oh, come on, It's about FUDOU, people!
1. Chapter 1

**Suginei: It's been on my mind for a while, so yeah. Got the idea while reading a bunch of... shoujo... manga... so don't be surprised if it feels... well, typical.  
**

* * *

"1156... 1156... wow, as expected of Natsumi-san! You got in!" Haruna squealed. She came to cheer for her upperclassmen, after all, it was the day where they announce where the seniors were going in high school!

And of course, Natsumi, Aki and Fuyuka were all aiming for Raimon High.

Aki moved around among the crowd, her eyes glued to the board. _1374... 1376... _She stopped. A smile began to form on her lips, "Found it, 1384." She was immediately glomped by Haruna, followed by Natsumi who simply gave her a warm congratulation.

The three managers huddled together, with Haruna being the most excited of them all, squealing their names and shouting out congratulations over and over again at the top of her lungs. "All right! I'm going to work hard next year in order to get in as well!" She vowed.

Natsumi chuckled, "You have to work hard this year as well, young lady."

"I know that!" Haruna said cheekily.

Aki giggled softly at the scene. But wait... weren't there supposed to be... _four_ managers? "Where's Fuyuka-san?"

They glanced around the event, there was no way they could miss Fuyuka, she's the only girl they know who has purple hair... on top of that, she's pretty standout, seeing that her figure was quite elegant, clean and plain, unlike most junior high girls who like to accessorize themselves too much.

"There!" Haruna said, adjusting her glasses, pointing towards the far side where a huge board stood in front. Fuyuka seemed to be the only one standing there. "Whoa..." Haruna breathed, "How in the world did we miss that?"

Aki stepped towards her carefully, avoiding the crowds that just kept coming. Geez... why was it that people forget about their sight in these kind of events? "Fuyuka-san?" Aki called softly, tapping lightly on the other girl's shoulder.

"Fuyuka-san!" Haruna popped up as well, looking at her upperclassman, "What's wrong?"

The girl was literally... frozen. Her hands clutching the piece of paper with her number written on it. Her eyes staring straight ahead. Natsumi glanced at the paper, "1442..." she looked at the board. It was there. "Congratulations, Fuyuka-san!"

Fuyuka didn't respond, she simple raised a shaky finger and pointed at the top of the board where the school's name was written.

Aki, Haruna and Natsumi looked at it. For a moment, there was silence. "Teikoku?" ... "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? TEIKOKU?"

"W-what...?" Haruna stuttered, "But... huh?"

"Fuyuka-san... scored that high?" Aki gasped. It actually wasn't that surprisingly seeing that Fuyuka was a hardworking girl... but to be able to reach Teikoku's acceptance average was just... scary...

Fuyuka was obviously scared as well, "W-what should I do?"

Natsumi was the first to recover from the shock, "I-In any case, this is a good thing. It's not everyday that a public junior high school student succeeds in entering a private high school. You really outdid yourself!"

"Y-yes..." Fuyuka murmured, "I-I'm still... in shock... that's all."

"Aw, man!" The girls were startled as they heard a loud yell. A guy kicked at the ground angrily, "I scored lower than Fudou?"  
At the name "Fudou", Fuyuka's head twitched to the side.

Sure enough, that gangster looking boy was there. It's been a while since they've last met, and his hair seemed to have grown longer... not to mention that white streak was no where to be seen anymore.

"Pssht, what a loser." He scoffed, yawning as if the whole thing was just bothersome. His style of clothes have changed as well, to a much... "warmer" style. Long baggy jeans and a leather jacket.

"You don't have to say it that way." Another familiar voice... Sakuma Jirou.

"Though, you can't deny that fact that Fudou did score the highest out of the three of us." Genda Koujirou put in.

Fuyuka just stared at them without noticing herself. Forget about Sakuma and Genda... she had expected Fudou to drop out once he reached high school. Not that his grades were bad, in fact, they were super good, almost always on the top of the chart! But because he never bothered to do things that were bothersome to him... _I wonder what made him want to go to continue school?_

Sakuma looked around, "Say, I guess Kidou continued on to Raimon, huh?"

This time, it was Natsumi who spoke, "What do you mean? If he gets a high enough score, he can go to Teikoku as well, right?"

"You don't know?" Sakuma glanced at her, and of course he recognized her, but this doesn't seem like the right situation to form a nice reunion scene... "It doesn't matter how high your score is as long as you hand in the application form to the right place, what matters is only if your score reaches the lowest acceptable score the school needs."

The girls became even more confused now. Fuyuka was sure that she applied for Raimon... so... how did her number ended up on Teikoku's score board?

"Hey, you," Fuyuka jolted as Fudou's voice sounded, "Are you really that scared?" His piercing gray glare shot at her coldly. She shivered and glanced around her, without noticing, she had automatically hid herself behind Natsumi and Aki. She couldn't even find her voice to reply to him. "Never mind." He growled, "Come on, Sakuma, Genda. It's getting too stuffy here."

That... was the fine reunion Fuyuka had with her first love... and also the start of her high school life with these three.

* * *

Fuyuka sighed as she put down her bag on her new desk. It was the right decision for her to come to school one hour early, for the school was so big that she got lost a couple of times before finally getting the map right. And by the time she made it to her classroom, the first bell for homeroom was already ringing.

"Excuse me," A lion's shadow loomed over her. Fuyuka honestly thought of freaking out for the first time in her entire life. A low chuckle could be heard, "Relax, it's just me, Genda."

"G-Genda-kun?" Fuyuka was finally able to move again, relaxing a little.

"Cool, we're in the same class." He sat down next to her.

"U-um..." Fuyuka looked at him, startled that he would choose to sit next to her. After all, there wasn't a seating chart.

Genda caught her stuttering, "Sorry, hope you don't mind?"

"N-No!"

Genda laughed, muttering to himself as he watched Fuyuka, frantically distracting herself by looking out the window, "I can see why that guy's interested in her..."

"D-did you say something?"

Genda smirked, _Cute..._ "I was just saying... that it's nice to be in the same class as you since the other two bastards are in a different class. I though I'd be quite lonely."

"I-Is that... so?" She blushed, then after a moment of thinking, she added, "Thank you, Genda-kun."

"Hm? For what?"

"For befriending me." She said, giving him a gentle smile. "We never got to talk to each other much back in junior high, so I was quite shocked when you came up and talked to me so casually."

Genda looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed, "D-don't mention it... I mean, Raimon and Teikoku... have histories together down the line after all."

"Yeah!" She gradually opened up to this wild-haired boy, but... it didn't change the fact that there was only one boy for her...

* * *

The lunch bell rang, "Kudou-san, why don't you join us?"

Fuyuka, holding her lunchbox turned around, noticing Genda waving to her from the door. Her heart jumped as she noticed Sakuma and... Fudou... standing near the doorway. "W-where are we going?"

Sakuma smirked, "That's an innocent question, Miss, don't you read any shoujo manga?"

"Ah, and you're saying you do?" Genda teased.

"I have a sister." Sakuma replied calmly.

Fudou rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sounds just like you to be rummaging through your sister's manga collections."

Sakuma sighed, years with putting up with this had really trained his patience, "She asked me... to read them to her."

Fudou and Genda burst out laughing, "WHAAAAAT? BWAHAHAHA!"

Fuyuka couldn't help giggling herself. "So... where exactly are we going?"

Sakuma, a slight blush spreading on his cheeks glanced over at her as he made his way to the stairs, "Where do guys hangout the most in mangas? The rooftop, of course."

Genda nudged his best friend playfully, "Looks like you did a lot of research."

"Shut up. I just wanted to make conversation!"

The group made there way up to the roof, with Genda and Sakuma walking in front, still bickering and teasing each other, Fudou and Fuyuka walked a little behind them in silence. Her hands which were gripping her lunchbox became sweaty with nervousness. The staircase was so cramped that for a moment, she felt their shoulders brush against each other... "Ah!"

Fudou suddenly snaked his arm behind her waist, grabbing hold of the handrail, his body between her and the rushing crowd of people which were running down the staircase. Fuyuka blushed as his chest came to view right in front of her face. It was then that she noticed just how much taller Fudou had grown. _H-He's shielding me?_

"Looks like those two already reached the top." Fudou sighed, still guiding her slowly upwards this way, "Seriously, you're way too fragile."

"S-sorry..." Fuyuka looked down with embarrassment.

Fudou sighed, shifting his position so that he was facing her square on, his arms grabbing onto the handrail which Fuyuka was lightly pinned to, "Be honest, right now, you wish that Endou was here, right?"

"W-what?" Fuyuka was shocked to hear this confrontation.

Fudou glared at her viciously with his gray eyes, Fuyuka felt as if they had X-ray vision. "Don't lie... you wish that you were in Raimon with him right now."

Fuyuka couldn't find her voice to protest. "I-I..."

"Fudou! Kudou-san!" Genda called from upstairs, "Did you guys get carried away by the current~?"

"Grow up, Lion-head." Fudou muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets and making his way upstairs.

"Hey, I'm not a type of Chinese food!"

Fuyuka's heart was still thumping... but it wasn't because of fear... _Fudou-kun looked... so furious... and his face... was so close that..._ She touched her face lightly, _I could feel his breath_..."Fuyuka!" This time it was Sakuma, "Come on!"

"C-coming!" Fuyuka said quickly, picking up her pace as she made her way up the stairs.

Genda nudged Sakuma as Fuyuka came to view, "First-name basis?"

Sakuma shrugged, "We grow close with our managers, you know, during _FFI_?" He smirked, rubbing it in real good, reminding Genda painfully that he was the only one who didn't take part in FFI at all.

"Alright, alright!"

Surprisingly, view on the rooftop was terrific, and Fuyuka felt that she could breath easily again. She knew that it won't be easy to survive in this fancy private school, but at at least Genda and Sakuma were nice to her... as for Fudou... she really couldn't figure him out... _I... want to know more about Fudou-kun... and grow closer to him..._

"Fuyuka, you like high places or something?" Sakuma asked as he noticed her staring at the scenery, deep in thought.

"O-oh, well..."

"Staring at the Raimon mark, I bet." Fudou scoffed. Fuyuka's chest tightened. Why was he being so mean to her?

"That's not... it..." She turned to face Fudou, but he wasn't looking at her at all. Rather, he refused to. His expression was cold and hostile. "...Fudou-kun..."

Genda patted her gently on the shoulder and made her sit down between him and Sakuma, "Don't worry about him, he's always had a bad attitude."

"U-un..." She still couldn't help glancing towards him worriedly between bites of her own lunch.

"Whoa, Kudou-san, your lunch... looks really delicious..." Genda said, glancing over at her own homemade lunchbox after finishing his sandwich he bought from a breakfast store.

"Ah... I'll pack one for you if you want." Fuyuka smiled gently.

"Alright! You're the best!"

"Then can you make one for me as well?" Sakuma asked.

"Sure thing." Fuyuka replied. Her eyes brimming with kindness. She looked over at Fudou hopefully.

To her disappointment, he didn't respond. But what Fuyuka doesn't know, was that he had indeed glanced over at her a couple of times as well. And had asked himself over and over again, "Why is it that she can smile at anyone, just not me?"

* * *

**Suginei: Thank you for reading! Please review! I'll try to update soon once I get a couple of reviews, lol :P**


	2. Irritation

**Suginei: Lol, the main pairing is Fudou x Fuyuka, but I'm throwing in a couple of others. And please don't be mad at me Endou x Natsumi haters ^^" I'm just kind of doing this according to the anime. And uh... I'm not sure if I should do Genda x Sakuma since it's not a yaoi fic... but since I'm a fan of that... I'm just gonna... you'll see.**

* * *

The next day, as she promised, she made lunchboxes for both Genda and Sakuma. _Ah... this is quite a handful..._ she thought, staggering slightly. "Fuyuppe?"

Only one person would call her by this name... she looked up, and sure enough... "Mamoru-kun?"

He looked much more mature in a high school uniform, she hardly recognized him without his hairband. Seems like it was against the rules to wear it. Endou looked at the handful of lunchboxes, "...Uh... Fuyuppe..."

"Y-yes?" She noticed how awkward she looked right now, but... it can't be helped.

"I... didn't know you ate so much."

"W-what? N-no! These are for-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt something warm on her head... and a familiar voice sounded, "This idiot couldn't refuse any offers and decided to trouble herself by making lunchboxes for her friends." _Fudou-kun...?_ "Such an _idiot_." _Eeep..._

Endou laughed, "Yo, Fudou! Seems like you're in the same school as Fuyuppe, huh?" It might be her imagination, but she thought that Fudou's face twitched slightly when Endou called her nickname. "Being kind if one thing, Fuyuppe, but don't overwork yourself." Endou said, still smiling that bright smile that she remembered... even from way back in elementary.

"Come on." Fudou turned, grabbing her under the elbow, "Genda and Sakuma are probably already at the main gates."

"O-okay!" Fuyuka said, "W-waaaa!" Her hand slipped and a lunchbox fell out of her arms.

Before anyone could react, Fudou had already caught it, "Sheesh." He looked like he was about to say more, but instead, he just continued to walk in a brisk pace, with one hand still pulling Fuyuka by the elbow.

"Ah..." _He's carrying that one for me? _She giggled quietly, maybe Fudou wasn't that mean after all. "See you, Mamoru-kun!" She called behind her.

"Yeah!" Endou waved after the pair. He let a sigh escape through his nose. "Well, at least she looks happy under his care."

Natsumi approached him quietly from behind. "...You still can't forget about her, huh?"

Endou shrugged nonchalantly, "Even though she was a reliable manager, that doesn't mean she's reliable when it comes to adapting to new environments."

"You know her well."

"...Don't be so sure about that." Endou replied, a grin appearing on his face, "We better hurry as well!"

"Huh? Y-yeah..." To her surprise, Endou reached out and took her bag from her casually, walking in front of her. "Um... Endou-kun, thank you." She said quickly, catching up to him.

"Hm? No problem!"

As for Fudou and Fuyuka, they arrived at the main gates alright, just to see Genda rolling on the ground... dying with laughter... "G-Genda-kun?" Fuyuka said, jumping behind Fudou in order not to get her feet flattened by him.

"Idiot, cut it out." Fudou said bluntly. Even so, it was still weird of Genda to act like this.

"BWAHAHA! J-Just... BWAHAHA!" Genda pointed at Sakuma, who was obviously pissed off already.

Since they were so busy getting their feet away from Genda, Fudou and Fuyuka didn't really take a good look at Sakuma, and so, they followed Genda's point and... soon, Fudou was on the ground as well, Fuyuka just stared. "S-Sakuma-kun?"

Our dear Sakuma... our dear _feminine_ Sakuma who was about the most feminine guy in the entire Teikoku High was wearing... the girls' uniform. "W-what kind of prank is this?" Fudou said between explosive laughs.

"...I had to walk my sister to her school." Sakuma said, trying to remain calm. He knew that he couldn't beat these two up right on the spot because, first, a teacher was watching, second, he was wearing a freaking _skirt_.

"So?" Genda clutched his stomach with no signs of stopping his laughter.

"...Her teacher didn't believe that I was a boy no matter what I said. She also complained about the way I wore my uniform... with a loose tie and all... then she threw in the fact that I was humiliating the entire female population." He heaved a deep sigh, remembering the horrible old hag, "And so, I had no choice but to borrow this in order to shut her up..."

At this, Genda and Fudou actually laughed even _harder_. Fuyuka couldn't help giggling herself, "T-that teacher... sure is... m-mean..." She began to wonder if Kazemaru would have had the same problem as well if it was him.

But now that she looked at Sakuma closely, she noticed that he would have been a really cute girl... "I know what you're thinking, Fuyuka." He said venomously.

"Heh heh, sorry!"

"Forget it... I'm taking this off..."

"A strip show by Sakuma Jirou in front of the school main gates!" Fudou shouted loudly across the street for everyone to hear.

"What the- Fudou, you bastard!" Sakuma hurried inside.

Genda smirked and got off from the ground, "Oh well, he has to change anyways, we have first period together with his class. You know, PE."

Fuyuka giggled as the three of them made their way into the school yard, "I wonder when we'll be able to meet Sakuma's little sister... she sounds like an amusing child..."

* * *

First period, PE. And it seems that the two PE teachers of the two classes don't really get along, so somehow, the boys end up having a baseball match against the other class.

As for the girls, they were ordered to be cheerleaders. Fuyuka looked over at the field. _I wonder if Fudou-kun will be alright?_ "Here, Kudou-san."

"Huh?" She looked around, "Oof!" She squeaked as Genda put his baseball cap on her.

"Hold onto that for me!" He laughed at her reaction and joined the others on the field.

Fuyuka nodded, blushing, touching the cap. It was big enough to fall over her eyes if she wore it at a certain angle... _There really is a difference between guys and girls after all..._ She thought to herself. She then felt bad about the fact that she was worried about Fudou when Genda was her classmate. It can't be helped, she liked him after all.

The match began, and as expected, Fudou made no effort in joining the game at all. When his team was batting, he simply stood there, making an easy out for him. And when their team was on defense, he leaned against the fence somewhere beyond outer field.

_Fudou-kun..._ Fuyuka thought. She really wanted him to join in with the others more... if he tried... he'd discover that it's not just soccer that's fun...

And it looks as if Sakuma had already given up on shouting at him.

Fuyuka took a deep breath... well, if no one else was going to do it... "Fudou-kun! Go for it!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, then immediately glowed bright red with embarrassment. "You can do it! Make a home run!"

Fudou, who was standing there, ready to bat, looked over at her direction in surprise. A smirk spread on his face... "Of course, idiot..." He muttered.

_Clang!_ "HOME RUN!"

_H-He did it!_ Fuyuka thought happily. "I knew you could do it, Fudou-kun!" She cheered.

"Hey, you..." A girl from her class said darkly, "Who do you think you are?"

"I-I'm sorry, but-"

"Cheering for another class? Have you no loyalty or pride?"

Fuyuka looked down with disappointment. Even though Genda, Sakuma and maybe... Fudou... were her friends, she still want to have one friend or two from the opposite sex, and so far, things weren't looking good for her. After all, bad boys are popular... and... apparently, these three are considered to be gangster types.

_But... they clearly don't know them..._ _It's just the appearance..._ Fuyuka thought to herself. Genda was quite childish when he's alone with the gang, and he's not one least like a gangster. Sakuma? He's a strange one, but he's incredibly nice. And... Fudou...

"Leave her alone." A shadow loomed over, "It's her freedom who she wants to cheer for."

"F-Fudou...-kun?" Oh yeah... soccer players sure run fast...

His gray eyes looked down at her, his back to the sun so Fuyuka couldn't see his expression clearly, "Well, Miss Manager?" He teased gently.

"A-ah!" Fuyuka quickly gave him a water bottle and a towel, "Y-you must be tired..."

"Not really. That was the only time I actually ran." _T-true..._ "Weird... it was as if your voice had some kind of power."

"I-Is that so?"

Fudou finished drinking and placed the bottle down, "It makes me irritated."

...She didn't understand why, but those words... really pierced a hole in her heart. _I'm... irritating...? To Fudou-kun... maybe I'm just... nothing but a nuisance after all..._ She blinked her eyes in a fast pace, afraid that tears would roll out. She thought they were getting closer, but...

"Fudou..." Sakuma watched as he came back, "You took all the trouble to back her up against her classmates, then why did you say that?"

"Shut up, Cross-dresser."

"I had no choice!" Sakuma protested. It irritated him that Fudou could think up nicknames for him and Genda instantly, but they couldn't call him "Skunk" anymore because he got rid of the white streak. "Oh well..." He sighed. That's just who Fudou is after all. _Besides..._ Sakuma smirked. _That guy sure has a nice __blush_, _good going,_ _Fuyuka._

His back still towards the bleachers so that Fuyuka won't see his red cheeks, Fudou muttered to himself, "It makes me irritated how I can be controlled by a girl this easily..."

* * *

"Did you see that?" Fuyuka heard a girl whisper, "He did it again..."

"Yeah... Fudou Akio..."

Fuyuka neared the tentatively, "Um... excuse me, what happened?"

"Just Fudou. He made a girl cry again."

"Yeah, whenever someone confesses to him, he just rips the love letter into pieces without reading it or hearing them out... such a cruel person..."

Fuyuka couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Y-you're wrong! Fudou-kun can't be like that!" She knew that no matter what she said, it won't be enough to change people's minds... Her voice gradually began to grow smaller until it reached the volume of just a mumble.

"Don't just give up half way." There was a gentle comforting pat on her head. Her tear-filled eyes met Sakuma's, "You got to let your voice be heard." He sighed, "You know... coming to Teikoku and such... it really turned you into a crybaby, huh?"

Fuyuka shook her head, "N-no... it's nothing..."

Seeing her trying her best to make a normal expression in order to reassure him, Sakuma smiled. "It's not 'nothing' is it?" He pulled her closer, "People may think they're small sometimes, but really... they can make a bigger difference then they think." Fuyuka pressed up against his larger body, though quite slim, compared to other guys, calming her emotions down. "You two... are kind of similar."

"H-huh?"

"Nothing."

Fuyuka raised her head up to look Sakuma in the eye, a gentle smile on her face, "It's not 'nothing' is it?"

Around the corner, Genda was lecturing Fudou about the confession, even though he and Sakuma knew perfectly well why Fudou acted this way towards his admirers... _I don't understand why they keep coming, though..._ "Ow! Fudou?" He bumped squarely into the other, who stopped walking suddenly. "What's wrong?"

Fudou's fists clenched inside his pockets. "Why..."

"Hm?" Genda glanced over and saw Sakuma and Fuyuka in a quite intimate position...

"Why does she attract guys so much?"

Genda's eyes widened, Fudou... was actually getting jealous... he smirked, "You know... if you don't make a move soon or continue to be cold to her, someone else might snatch her away. I'm interested myself."

"You-!"

"Just saying. You don't own her, you know. And you have by no means the right to get pissed off by anyone who tries to get close to her." Fudou wanted to give him a sharp retort, but... Genda was right... what right did he have? Who did he think he was?

"...Whatever." It was none of business who she wanted to get close to... right? Then... why does his chest hurt so badly? "Damn!" He cursed as he banged his fist against the wall. "How can I get crazy over her... a mere girl..."

Genda smiled at his reaction. Even though it was only a little bit... Fudou was realizing his feelings.

* * *

**Suginei: No, I don't plan on making Genda or Sakuma serious rivals for Fudou, even though it seems like that to him. And as for Fuyuka... I was planning on making her a friend who later becomes a rival as well, but it's quite irritating some times, so... just gonna think it over. The story's going to be too boring if there aren't any rivals at all anyways, lol.**


	3. Cultural Festival Part 1

**Suginei: Ah... so sorry that I haven't been updating stuff lately, I feel really bad ^^" The pressure is kind of getting to me, haha... I didn't know that many people would review! Thank you~ love you all! And I'm sorry if there were mistakes in the first two chapters :) I'll make sure to correct them!  
**

* * *

As Fuyuka lightly bit into a rice ball, Sakuma came charging up to the roof, looking tired. He was panting badly as he slammed the door shut, his tie was loose and his usually tucked in uniform was splaying out at all different angles, his belt was no where to be seen. For a moment, Fuyuka actually thought about lending him her hair tie, scared that his pants may fall down any time. That would be a messy scene...**  
**

She then noticed something even weirder than Sakuma's current appearance... and she could tell that Genda and Fudou noticed as well, since they both glanced at him like he was crazy. For a moment, the other three didn't say anything as the metal door leading to the rooftop banged, as if someone was trying to force it open from the other side.

After much effort from Sakuma, the other party finally gave up, and things became quiet again.

"So..." Fudou was the first to speak, unexpectedly, "What was that all about?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, a hamburger bought from the cafeteria in his hand. _Well, at least he finished the lunchbox I made for him..._ Fuyuka couldn't help feeling a glow of happiness inside her.

Sakuma ignored Fudou and ran straight towards Fuyuka and Genda, pinning them down in his rush, "You gotta help me!"

"W-w-what?!" Fuyuka stuttered out while Genda stared up at Sakuma lazily, as if he was already used to this, "I'd comb my hair first if I were you." He stated in a flat tone.

The long-haired boy glared at his best friend, "I don't have time! You know the cultural festival?"

"Sure."

Fuyuka thought for a moment. Teikoku was well-known for their cultural festivals being a huge blast, and the school administration often liked to make it super huge... So it must be very important for the class representatives to figure out a good activity for their class.

"Well, our class is going to do a maid cafe-" Even before he finished speaking, the two other boys had already started laughing and banging their fists on the ground. It was too easy to guess what happened next.

"Why don't you just cut your hair then?" Genda asked between wiping tears.

"...You know very well I can't do that, Genda." Sakuma replied menacingly.

Fuyuka giggled slightly. She knew very well that Sakuma must had gotten himself dragged into cross-dressing once more. And this time, he didn't just had to wear a girls' uniform, he had to wear an actual maid outfit. "Why not though?" Although, she admitted that even she would be quite sad if that glossy well-groomed blue shiny hair was cut.

Genda looked at Fuyuka curiously, "Don't you know? Most of the customers come just to see our dear Sakuma here cross-dress and strip-"

"I don't strip!" Sakuma insisted, holding a hand to Genda's mouth, making him gag.

Fuyuka took this opportunity to push herself off from the ground. "The cultural festival... Fudou-kun, what's your class doing?" She asked, turning to the brown wavy-haired boy. She blushed slightly when she noticed that he was looking at her even before she asked the question. Making her wonder if he was staring at her the entire time. _Don't think too highly of yourself... why would he do that?_ Fuyuka scolded herself. But still... she couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe... this unapproachable boy felt even just a little something for her...

Fudou glanced at her, "Are you really asking or just trying to make me talk?"

"N-No! I-"

"Quit it, Fudou..." Sakuma sighed, his head against the wall, finally letting Genda go. He was too tired out to give his friend a good beating at the moment. "Just say it."

Fudou sighed, narrowing his eyes at Sakuma in a quite dangerous way. It made Fuyuka wonder if something had happened between them... "A play."

"Cool! What are you, a tree?" Genda teased, sitting up from the ground.

"...It's just a stupid and boring classic..."

"W-what is it?" Fuyuka asked eagerly, her green eyes shining.

"...Swan Lake."

Silence. Then... "BWAHAHAHA! TOTALLY! THAT HAIR OF YOURS... A SWAN... BWAHAHAHA!"

Fudou cast death glares at his friends. "Sakuma..." He mumbled in a low voice, "Don't you have a date to catch?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" He hopped up and checked the big clock upon the school building, "Well, guess I have to go. Today's only a half-day for my class after all!"

"Lucky..." Genda groaned. Thinking about the rest of the afternoon classes he had to sit through.

Fuyuka placed a hand on Genda's shoulder gently with a kind look in her eyes, "Don't worry, Genda-kun, it's going to be fine." She smiled.

"Kudou-san..."

There was the sound of a pair of chopsticks snapping.

"What's with this sparkly aura...?" Sakuma sweat dropped, already halfway to the door. "Oh, and Fudou, shall I get you a new pair of chopsticks, or...?"

"Don't bother." Came the dull reply.

Genda got up and stretched, "Well... guess I'll go down and play soccer with the others, coming, Fudou?"

"No."

Genda looked at him in surprise. Then shrugged, following after Sakuma as he left the rooftop. A breeze blew by, and Fuyuka felt suddenly embarrassed to be on the rooftop alone with Fudou... She then realized that he hadn't told them what role he played as in Swan Lake, "Um... Fudou-kun-"

"Ah... so annoying..." The boy's voice cut her off halfway, and Fuyuka nearly jumped when she felt his hair touch her thigh. It took her a moment to realize and get over the dizziness she was feeling that Fudou had laid his head down on her lap. Her eyes were spinning, her face felt hot. _W-what should I do?!_ She thought frantically, unsure of where to put her hands. "Stop moving, will ya?" Fudou complained, grabbing Fuyuka's hands and placing one, palm-down, over his eyes. "The sun is too bright."

Fuyuka giggled slightly. It was her first time seeing this... but Fudou really seemed like a child... "Why didn't you go down with Sakuma-kun then?" She asked, realizing that Fudou also has a half-day today.

She waited, but got no answer. She noticed Fudou's chest rising and falling softly in a constant slow rhythm. It felt calming to her... _He must be asleep..._ She thought, looking up at the sky. _I wonder... what I'd be doing right now if I had entered Raimon with Aki-san and Natsumi-san..._

Without the purple-haired girl noticing, Fudou had opened his eyes, and was staring at her face through the cracks of her own fingers.

* * *

Sakuma sat down at a table outside the cafe and quickly ordered a cup of tea. He looked around anxiously and saw them, "Haruna- Whoa, Kidou?!" It wasn't like he didn't expect his former team mate to show up, but it was the first time seeing the high school version Kidou. He was wearing a new pair of goggles and had some his hair loose, much like Kazemaru's current style.

"I told you once, Sakuma, and I can tell you again. You're a hundred years too feminine to date my sister." Was the first thing the genius strategist said to his friend from Teikoku.

Sakuma laid his chin on the table in exasperation, "And I told you once, Kidou, and I'm gonna tell you again, I'm not interested in dating Haruna!"

"Oh? Are you saying she's not worth it?"

"Yes! I mean, no-!"

"I'm very disappointed in your taste in women, Sakuma."

Haruna sat down across from Sakuma impatiently, pulling her brother down next to her. "Relax, Nii-chan, I explained to you already, right?" She waved the waitress over and ordered a cup of strawberry milkshake. "But... Sakuma-kun, is it true?"

Kidou looked over towards his friend, his face a stoic expression as usual. "We did make a overwrite of the school's system using my father's computer."

"I can't believe it..." Haruna murmured. "But why would _he_ do that? I know he likes her, but why go this far...?"

Sakuma placed a sheet of paper down on the table, "I already made arrangements. Kudou Fuyuka is free to start attending Raimon, starting next week." He pushed it slightly towards Haruna and Kidou, "As long as she signs this, anyways..."

"Isn't that the day after the cultural festival?" Kidou realized, scanning the paper over.

"Yes..."

Haruna picked the paper up from the table to get a closer look at it, her glasses falling down from her head to the bridge of her nose, "Why give this to me then? Aren't you in the same school? You could have made her sign."

"I figured you were closer to her, as a former manager..."

"Well, I don't have a problem with this, but... did you ask Fuyuka-san herself?" Haruna asked, suddenly feeling cautious. If she suddenly shows up with this transfer form, Fuyuka would definitely freak out.

"This is the best for her I'm sure." He tucked a hand in his pocket, his fingers tapped his thigh on the inside, "Genda agrees."

Kidou was silent for a moment before taking the paper from Haruna and folding it up neatly, placing it carefully inside his breast pocket, "Alright then."

"Nii-chan!"

"We'll use the cultural festival as a cover." Kidou muttered, switching into strategist mode as plans and steps ran through his mind. "Sakuma, I'll text you later. Just focus on your little 'act' for your class for the time being."

Sakuma nodded idly... it wasn't till Kidou and Haruna was a little distance away from the cafe that he realized what Kidou meant. "Kidou! Wait! Who told you-" He was about to get up and interrogate his friend when the waitress stopped him, "Sir, you have to pay for the bill."

"Ah..." Sakuma groaned before forking over the money.

* * *

**Suginei: And that's it for this week! Believe me, I'll be up and updating weekly as usual from now on~ Unless school gets in the way... again... Oh, and I actually got some of this from a random Role Play with my sis XD So... yeah~ Lol. See you all! Next chapter may be uploaded even sooner if I get 9 reviews before Saturday 3:) Just kidding.**


	4. Cultural Festival Part 2

**Suginei: I'm so sorry! School's been keeping me busy! My friend Vivian is super duper awesome**

**Vivian: hi guys it's vivian over here, whatcha doing ya'll (i'm from a ranch in texas)**

**Suginei: Sure you are...**

* * *

Fuyuka put on a gentle smile as students passed her class' stand. Their class came up with the idea of a crepe stand, for some reason. Obviously, it was her shift. She glanced at the clock wearily, hoping that her shift would be over soon so that she won't miss the play. _Fudou-kun..._ She shook her head quickly, trying to get rid of his image from her head. _Focus, focus!_

"Kudou-san, you can rest now." Her fellow classmate called, coming over quickly while fixing his apron. "I'm so sorry you seem to be doing all the work..."

"Huh? Not at all!" Fuyuka said, waving her hand in front of her frantically, surprised that she was being treated so formerly by a classmate whom she's hardly ever talked to before.

"But... Kudou-san was the one who came up with the idea of carrot jelly and spinach cake, right?"

"Ah, well..." Fuyuka blinked at a fast pace, feeling slightly embarrassed to be complimented like this.

Her classmate smiled... now that she thought about it... wasn't his name Iyatani? "The truth is, I've always been watching Kudou-san... so... if you'd consider-" Fuyuka's eyes grew wide as he continued, this couldn't be it, right? What they called... a confession?

Before she could hear the whole thing, Genda came along and put a hand around her neck, "Oh, hey, Iyatani!" A not-very-real smile spread upon Genda's face, a vein pop was slightly visible upon his right cheek. "You know, we have a date to catch, uh... the play? See ya!" He lead a dumbfounded Fuyuka down the hallway, steam coming out of his ears and making the passing students jump towards the wall.

"O-oh! Iyatani-kun!" Fuyuka called behind her, "Sorry, can you meet me later?"

Genda rolled his eyes, mumbling a curse. "Don't lead him on."

"Huh?"

"Let's just go."

Fuyuka was still confused as Genda tugged her along, entering the auditorium. She was quite awed about how detailed the walls were decorated and sculpted out. It was an amazing sight... "As expected of Teikoku." Fuyuka sighed blissfully, settling herself down comfortably in a red cushioned seat next to Genda. She waited as the curtains opened.

The swans twirled along among each other elegantly with the music... filling Fuyuka with happiness... but this happiness didn't last for long, as the Prince appeared... "F-Fudou-kun?" For the rest of the show, it continued beautifully... but for some reason, Fuyuka's heart couldn't calm down... the way Fudou's voice soar with his lines... how tender his eyes were when he stared at the girl playing the lead swan princess... the way his fingers entwined with hers as they danced... "S-sorry, Genda-kun... I-I have to..." She got up abruptly, rushing out of the auditorium, just as the actors made their final curtain call.

Fuyuka sighed, leaning against the wall next to the closed doors and heard cheering and clapping. She didn't like it at all... but more over, she didn't like the fact that she was feeling this way... "Was it really that beautiful that you had to cry over it?" She gasped, looking around to see Fudou, still wearing his costume, looking slightly out of breath, "Honestly... I hate these sappy story lines."

Fuyuka quickly attempted to wipe away her tears that were welling up and messing up her vision. "F-Fudou-kun... I-I didn't know you were playing the main role..."

Fudou arched an eyebrow at the girl, "Mmhmm. Telling you wasn't necessary."

"...Why?!" Fuyuka took one step towards Fudou so that their faces were only centimeters apart, "Aren't we friends?"

For a moment, the two stared at each other... one, with fury blue eyes, and the other with blank with a glint of shock gray eyes... Finally, Fudou heaved a big sigh and held Fuyuka's clenched up right hand, putting it down in an abnormally gentle movement, but not letting go of it. "No matter how hard you try, I can never think of you as a friend." He said seriously.

Fuyuka's eyes grew wide... she was downright rejected... "I-I see... it's impossible after all..." She murmured, looking down.

"... It's not what you think, Kudou." At first, Fuyuka was surprised to hear him say her name, even though it was only the surname. Normally, Fudou wouldn't really bother... But the next thing that happened surprised her even more. One moment, he was staring into her eyes, his right hand tilting her chin up so that her eyes were forced to meet his... then she felt something warm... and soft, on her lips... The movement was so gentle that Fuyuka could hardly believe that it was really Fudou who was kissing her. She felt the back of her head hit against the wall and winced slightly before feeling Fudou's hand stroking the spot, as if to comfort her.

Feeling more comfortable, Fuyuka closed her eyes, allowing pleasure and happiness to overflow her. The soft kiss had turned slightly rougher, and Fuyuka gasped, breaking the intimate actions between them when she felt something warm and wet touch the tip of her tongue.

Seeing her draw back, Fudou, not removing his hand or having any intentions on letting Fuyuka out of his "wall trap", looked at her with an intense glare in his eyes... almost similar to a wolf who has finally caught its prey after running for miles across a wide plain.

"Fuyuka-san!" Fudou jumped back while Fuyuka looked up, alarmed, her face a delicious shade of red as questions roamed through her mind freely on their own. _Why did Fudou-kun kiss me like that? Does he... possibly feel the same way as I do?_ "Fuyuka-san!" Haruna and Kidou were standing at the entrance, waving as the crowds of people existed the auditorium with satisfied expressions on their faces.

"Ah, Haruna-san?" Fuyuka was pleasantly surprised and smiled, her worries were momentarily forgotten as she greeted her former manager friend.

Haruna hugged Fuyuka excitedly around the waist, "Fuyuka-san! Fuyuka-san! Guess what? You don't have to stay here anymore!"

"...What?" It was Fudou who spoke, earning him an eyebrow arch from Kidou.

"Yeah! Turns out it was all a mistake! The arrangements have already been done, Fuyuka-san! You can start attending Raimon next week!"

"Provided that you sign this contract." Kidou put in seriously, showing her the fold up paper he got from Sakuma. _Speaking of Sakuma, I wonder how he's doing with the cafe._ Kidou thought with a slightly evil thought.

"Ah... but... this is all too sudden..." Fuyuka stuttered. Considering how much had happened, her reaction to this wasn't that big at all... more like, she was too tired to even think of how to react. Now that she really thought about it... she didn't want to leave Teikoku after all... but the thought of reuniting with Natsumi and Aki was indeed very tempting...

"We'll give you time to think about it, okay?" Haruna said, glancing at Fudou knowingly, "Just return it by the end of this week." She said, giving an encouraging smile to Fuyuka.

"A-ah... right..."

* * *

Sakuma was ripping up his maid outfit and lighting the pieces on fire while Genda told him about what Kidou told him about Fuyuka going back to Raimon. "Looks like the plans' looking good so far." He glanced at Fudou meaningfully, half expecting him to protest.

"She's going back to Raimon for sure." Sakuma added, emphasizing the last two words as he stood up, almost shouting right into Fudou's ear, "For god's sake, Fudou! Aren't you worried at all?!"

"First of all, I'm not Christian." Fudou glared at Sakuma. "And... isn't this great? She can finally go back to her childhood Prince Charming." He lashed out venomously. Just then, the three soccer players heard a clank. Okay, it was more than one clank... but you get the idea.

Genda was the first to turn around, seeing Fuyuka standing there, her arms were slightly outstretched as if she was about to hand something to them. The rooftop floor was littered with home-made food. The boxes themselves were slightly bent after the impact against the hard cement floor after its fall. She had a look of shock and hurt on her face that made Fudou wince slightly, although he didn't show it.

"...Yeah..." Fuyuka murmured, smiling slightly, "It's really better if I leave, right?"

"Fuyuka, that's not-" Sakuma started before the purple haired girl turned away and walked out in hasty pace, "I'm just going to... get some cleaning tools."

"Fuyuka, wait!"

"Kudou-san!"

Each giving the last of the three a glare, Sakuma and Genda ran after Fuyuka.

Fudou alone, stayed where he was, leaning against the green barbed wires. He raised his fist and smashed it as hard as he could, for a moment, it seemed that even the wired fence was going to give away. "Damn it!" He cursed, clenching his teeth, thinking that the other two were probably comforting her now. Why couldn't he do anything right? Why did she make that expression? Why did he have to lie?

And as if on cue, his cellphone received a text message from his former captain, none other than Endou Mamoru of course. 'Yo, Fudou! Want to come play soccer with us today after school? :DDD :socceremoteplz:"

In a flash, Fudou had replied to him.

While at the school gates, busy contacting his other friends and humming to himself, Endou arched an eyebrow as his phone played his "new message" ring tone. "Huh? That was fast." He clicked open the message and made a confused expression.

"Endou-kun?" Natsumi came over, standing next to Endou's bike as if it was already part of their routine to ride Endou's bike back home. "What's wrong?"

"Who knows..." Endou replied, showing her his cellphone screen where Fudou's reply message was displayed.

**'You bastard... like hell I'm gonna let you have her.'**

"Holy crap." Kidou mumbled, suddenly showing up next to Endou, reading over his shoulder, Gouenji on the other side.

"Crappy what?"

Gouenji glanced at Kidou, shaking his head at Endou's naive reaction. He then arched an eyebrow at his friend. Kidou was emotionless for a few seconds before stating calmly, "I am not playing Cupid."

"Yeah, nor are you thinking of playing Cupid." Gouenji replied, grinning sarcastically.

"Huh? What? What?" Endou looked from Gournji to Kidou with a clueless expression while Natsumi and Haruna made double facepalms.

* * *

**Suginei: And so that's it for this week~ By the way, Vivian came up with the "crap" idea** **at the very end. Bye bye!**


End file.
